


Tigger Holmes and the Case of the Strange Neighbours

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Casebook of Tigger Holmes [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: BB Wolf has come to consult Tigger Holmes about the strange behaviour of his neighbours, the Little-Piggies.  (Cousins of the Little-Pigs)





	Tigger Holmes and the Case of the Strange Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the children's rhyme "This little piggy went to market".
> 
> Written for LJ/DW's Fan Flashworks "Toes" Challenge

Tigger Holmes welcomed BB Wolf into his front room.  It was, in fact, his only room, but Tigger felt that a front room was the correct place to be if someone came to consult him.  
  
“Come in, BB,” he said.  “I have sent for Watson, for we couldn’t have a proper consultation without my amanoo, amana, …” he tailed off, not being exactly sure what the word was.  
  
“Amanum?” suggested BB.  
  
“Possibly, anyway Watson’s on his way.”  
  
“Is this wise?” BB asked.  Regular readers will remember BB Wolf had encountered the Pooh version of Watson when he got stuck in the front doorway of T. Little-Pig’s Brick House, so he had reason to be concerned.  
  
“A different Watson, and I believe that is him now.”  
  
Eeyore entered.  “I had a message to say I was wanted.”  
  
“Splendid,” said Tigger.  “BB’s about to consult me.  I shall need you to ask obvious questions.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Not quite that obvious.  Do begin, BB.”  
  
“We have noticed some very strange goings on lately and I thought perhaps you might have an explanation,” BB said.  
  
Tigger nodded wisely.  
  
“Yesterday morning one of my neighbours, the Little-Piggies, went to market.  This would not be strange of itself, but they neither took any goods to the market, nor did they bring any goods home with them,” BB began.  
  
“Maybe they couldn’t find what they wanted,” Eeyore said.  
  
“But they didn’t take a basket.  Everyone takes a basket when they go to market.”  
  
“Now that is important,” Tigger said.  “It’s vital you include all the facts, however insignificant they may appear to you.  I shall be the judge.  Carry on!”  
  
“On top of which, their partner, who always goes with them, stayed home.”  
  
“Perhaps they weren’t feeling well,” Eeyore suggested.  
  
“I could see them moving around in the house.  The third of the Little-Piggies cooked roast beef that day.  It smelled wonderful – my mouth was watering.  But when I asked the fourth Little-Piggy that afternoon if they’d enjoyed their dinner they muttered something about being hungry.”  
  
“A vegetarian?” Eeyore asked.  
  
“Not that I know of.”  
  
“Hmm,” Tigger said.  “I wonder.  What exactly did number four Little-Piggy say?”  
  
“Umm.  All this food was making them feel hungry.”  
  
“Yes …” Tigger nodded his head thoughtfully.  “Continue.”  
  
“And then there was the strangest thing of all.  Late that afternoon I heard the smallest Little-Piggy rushing past outside my house saying ‘Wee, wee, wee, wee, wee,’ as they made their way home.”  
  
“Excellent, my dear fellow,” Tigger said.  “But what made you come and consult me about this?”  
  
“I mentioned it to the three Little-Pigs last night, when I called round to see them.  And Third said I should come and see you first thing this morning.”  
  
“Did he indeed?  Well, there’s not a moment to lose.  Come along BB, come along Watson, the game is most certainly afoot!”  
  
They hurried through the Hundred Acres Wood to where BB Wolf lived next door to the Little-Piggies (all five of them).  To BB’s surprise a huge marquee had been erected on the green in front of their houses.  Curious, BB entered to marquee, to be greeted by a shout of “Surprise!”  
  
There was a huge banner along one side saying ‘Happy Birthday’, and all BB’s friends had gathered there.  On the opposite side was a long table, laden with food, and in the middle was a huge joint of roast beef.  And everywhere was decorated with balloons.  
  
BB disappeared into the middle of his friends, leaving Eeyore and Tigger standing to one side watching.  
  
“How did you know it was a party?” Eeyore asked.  
  
“The first Little-Piggy had gone to market to meet people and hand out invitations.  Meanwhile the second had stayed home to begin work on the food, as we know from what the fourth said, and from BB smelling the roast beef.  The fifth was running round with the balloons.”  
  
“That’s incredible!” Eeyore said.  
  
“Well, I also received an invitation to the party, with a note asking me to delay BB for a while.  Although they made most of the preparations yesterday, they couldn’t put up the marquee whilst he was at home.”


End file.
